Magic, Mystery, Murder, and Mayhem
by Jumping JellyBean
Summary: What would it be like if Gibb's team lived in a world of magic? Story featuring the entire team in ways you have never seen them before. Rated for action, explosions, and all the other jolly things mentioned in the title.


**Summary:** What would it be like if Gibb's team lived in a much more magical, medieval world? Who would they be and how would they become a team? Features the whole team in a way you have never seem them before (Ziva and Vance; no Kate or Shepard in this story).

This world I have created for the NCIS team is a mix of the modern world and the magical world. I've tried to take the team and where they are today and put them into a medieval fantasy world. The team will be living in sort of a Middle Ages type time period, but they will NOT be speaking in that sort of language (I would slaughter it and you would never want to read my work again). I hope to keep the story true to the team's personalities though I have taken a few liberties. I've also taken plot lines from the series and incorporated it into the story line, though this is not supposed to be an adaptation of any one episode.

This is the sort of world me and my siblings used to play pretend in; a world of magic, swords, action, etc., etc., etc. Rated K+ for fighting, explosions, and all the other jolly things listed in the title, but let me know if you think it should be higher. This is an idea I had a while ago and I'm not sure if I should go through with writing it or if anyone would be interested in this sort of story. Please review and state your opinion!

P.S. I don't own these characters; I'm just borrowing them for a short time and will return them, intact, shortly.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

**Magic, Mystery, Murder, and Mayhem**

_**Chp. 1: Setting the Scene**_

In another world, in another time far beyond and far different than ours a king stood at a window looking out over a city. His castle window stood taller than even the rooftops of the guard towers of the walls that watched over the people inside and outside the city. He watched his people slowly trickle out of the streets as the sun set on another day. Merchants closed their stalls, children fled home at the shouts of their parents, politicians and mages slowly ambled their way back to the castle. Soldiers moved in and out the city gates, guards shifted positions, students at the academy flooded out onto the streets and into their homes, some servants hurried about their final tasks so they could go home for the day while others prepared to start their own work days.

Squinting in the fading light the king looked past the busier, safer parts of the city into the more run-down parts; the slums of a city that even existed in the shadow of the country's capital where the heart of the military based. Every year efforts were made to bring those sections into greater repair and greater safety, but there were just too many people coming and going. The capital city lay on the coast, inside the largest bay on the continent, and people goods from all over the known parts of the world came and went. The efforts of the king and his ancestors had created good relations with all their immediate neighbors, as well as many across the sea.

However, this coming and going of all kinds of people brought the bad with the good, and recently something very bad, very evil, had arrived. The king couldn't see it, not with magic like the mages and magicians of his court, but he could sense it. He could feel and evil presence lurking in the slums of the city, threatening the safety of his people, and it wasn't the kind of evil that exists in any large country; treason, corruption, theft, dishonesty, no these all existed and he was not nearly ignorant enough to think that they were not there. This was different. Something sinister, something… mysterious and terrifying.

A knock on his door interrupted his meditation at the window. He turned and saw one of his personal guards poke his head in the door.

"Sire, Lord Vance is here to see you."

"Of course, send him in please Thomas."

The door opened and one of his most trusted nobles walked in. Lord Vance was a tough, direct, but fair and honest leader over the civilian soldiers who helped guard the city and maintained justice on the streets. He had a lot of interaction with the navy due to the coming and going of people and worked closely with soldiers and mages alike. His higher standing allowed him to work from his own small castle near the harbor, where all the administrative work was done.

Vance gave a short bow. "Your Majesty." The two had known each other back in their knight training days so Vance didn't bother with the flourishes most nobles bestowed upon the king. He knew the king would just laugh.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Leon." The king gestured to a couple of comfortable chairs and the pair sat down.

"It's not a problem Sire. My wife just candidly told your messenger that if I wasn't home before midnight this time that she would come and get me herself."

The king chuckled. "As if my messengers had any control over how long I keep you here."

Vance smiled and nodded. "What is going on that you needed me so urgently."

The king took a deep breath and sank back in his chair. He glanced at the now dark window. "Something evil has entered the city."

Vance said nothing. He knew better than most the sensory abilities the king possessed. It wasn't a unique form of magic; there were mages at the academy whose main study was sensory magic. However the king's abilities were far more individualized for one purpose, to oversee his kingdom.

The king continued after a moment of silence. "About a month ago I sensed something evil was lurking in the lower half of the city. Nothing active, but a presence was there. Two weeks ago, you reported the first of a series of bodies turning up in that part of the city, and since then I've felt this presence growing." The king looked at Vance, who was resting his chin in his clasped hands, thinking and listening. "Whoever it is who is killing my people needs to be stopped. It is not just some petty thieves killing people for money or revenge. There is something different going on."

Vance took a deep breath as he processed this knowledge. He looked at the king. "You are sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"So what do you need from me?"

"It was your boys who first found the bodies. You have good people who work under you. I want you to put together a team."

"What kind of team?"

"A special forces team. A major case response team if you will."

"A team of spies?"

"No, a team of investigators. I want you to create a group of people with a mix of talents that covers both magic and soldier. Part of the team will go out in the city and investigate to find the person behind these murders."

Vance nodded. He liked the sound of this plan. "What about the other half?"

"I'm told you have one of the best healer sages in the city. A man by the name of Donald Mallard?"

"Yes. He's a fantastic healer and knows so much about anatomy he can examine a person and tell what kinds of previous treatments and injuries they've had, even if they are dead." Vance paused and looked at the king. "You want him on the team to look at the bodies and any others we may find?"

"Correct. We need a wide base of knowledge to catch this person and to do that we will need to figure out how he or she works. That includes knowing what they are doing to kill these poor people."

Vance thought about this for a long moment. "Will this be a permanent team?"

"Perhaps. I haven't thought that far down the road. I don't even know if it will work."

Vance thought for a moment. "I think… with the right people… it could work."

The king nodded in agreement and handed him a piece of paper. "I have a list of… talents I guess, I want you to find to incorporate on this team."

Scanning the list of skills, several names popped into Vance's head. "I think I already know who I should have lead this team. He can help me choose the others."

"Really? What makes you so sure so quickly?"

"The man I am thinking of has been offered higher positions several times due to his service to the navy and the civilian soldiers, but he has turned them all down. He prefers doing the dirty work. He's a tough captain, but his men all admire and respect him, despite his… gruffness." Vance said that last word with a small smile. "Not only that, he is good friends with my head sage and has several connections that could benefit his investigating- if he takes the job."

"What is his name?"

"Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

**A/N:** What do you think? Is this worth pursuing? It will probably take me a while to start posting chapters since college finals are coming up, but I would like some opinions. Keep in mind the actual story will have a lot more action and the actual team than this first chapter.


End file.
